


Bounded to Brothers

by Fairestelle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dark Fantasy, F/M, Good Friend Rose Tico, Multi, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Possessive Ben Solo, Possessive Kylo Ren, Professors, Protective Ben Solo, Protective Kylo Ren, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reylo AU Week, Smutty, Soft Ben Solo, Soft Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairestelle/pseuds/Fairestelle
Summary: Rey Williams had a crush on her professor, Dr. Ben Solo. The feeling wasn't mutual.Until Rey found out she was failing his class and had to spend extra time outside of class, studying with him, to pass.As Ben Solo became infatuated with his student, Rey found him less charming and more terrifying.She starts skipping his class and he isn't having that so he kidnaps her.Forced to live with her obsessive professor, Ray feels like she's caught in a never-ending storm; and even worse, Dr.Solo lives with his twin brother Kylo who set's his seductive brown eyes on the girl as well.
Kudos: 6





	1. Alone with Dr.Solo

**Dr.Ben Solo Rey Williams**

Rey couldn't help but notice the deep frown line on Dr.Solo's head as he rubbed his temple. In his hand were tests they had taken last week and clearly everyone did horrible has he passed them out. 

Rey's friend, Rose, leaned in, "He's so pretentious when we do poorly. So dramatic; yeah he's the professor and all but he shouldn't act like he's better than us all the time."

Rey smiled, "True but he may just have a troubled life which is why he's in a sour mood most of the time." She said drawing dots on her desk with her pen. 

Rose rolled her eyes, "Why don't you just bend over his desk and let him have you. All you do is stare at him." 

Rey took her binder and pretended to swat Rose. The laughing women caught the attention of the scowling professor, dropping tests on his students desks. He walked in front of the women with crossed arms, impatient for them to notice he's near. He cleared his throat.

Rose and Rey simmered down as they looked up at a particularly inconvenienced Dr.Solo, clutching papers with his white knuckles. "Do you find failure funny? Do you yearn to be uneducated slobs? I bet you won't be laughing when I hand you your grades." Dr.Solo said, laying down their papers.

Rose scoffed at the fat C-, written at the top of her paper in thick red ink. Rey on the other hand continued looking at her professor, her round hazel eyes fixated on the tall man towering above her desk. Dr.Solo's eyes burned into her, almost telepathically demanding her to.....

Rey shook her head and looked at the F on test. This subject wasn't her strong suit but she needed the credit for her transcript. But Rey wasn't given much time to pout as Dr.Solo leaned down to her to say, "I don't think you want to fail this course. You're the worst student in here so I'm giving you undeserved special attention by requesting you study with me after classes when you can."

Rey's cheeks started to burn, her face was red as blood when she nodded. She didn't have to look up to know Dr.Solo was still glaring at her and only her for the rest of class.

A hour later while everyone filtered out of the room, Rose stood bye to comfort Rey, "At least you get some alone time with him though by his shitty attitude today, I highly doubt it's gonna be sweet."

Rey chuckled while still thinking about the dark, mysterious eyes of her professor. A wave of anxiety washed over her as she thought about being alone with the man she had many daydreams about. A deep feeling in her told Rey that nothing about this study session would be as dreamt. She didn't know if she was disappointed or relieved. Rose left and Rey found herself completely alone with Dr.Solo.

Her professor was sorting out papers when he gestured her to pull a chair up to his desk. "I've printed out a study guide for you to follow." He said, pointing to a stapled packet of white paper. 

Rey blushed, "Thank you..." She grabbed the paper and started to flip through it.

"Don't be too grateful, my real reason for offering you these sessions is so when you graduate, you won't be a complete fool. I don't want that to be my legacy as a college professor." Dr.Solo admitted, writing a few things on his own paper stash. 

Rey wasn't offended. Though he was blunt about his real intentions she admired that he was so determined to help every student that he'd use his free time to help her. Professor Solo glanced up at the young woman in his office, staring at the way she smiled at study guide. It was a comfortable feeling to see her smile and Ben Solo, wanted to erase that feeling from his body completely.

"Even though I don't expect us to get anything done. You're an idiot doomed to fail. I can sense that about you. You'll go nowhere in life without my help." Dr.Solo said, a long smirk forming on his pale face.

Rey was stunned. She wasn't a terrible student but she did have bad attention problems that caused schooling to be slightly difficult. She had always been made fun of as a kid for having a learning disability. She tried to work hard because, it didn't mean that she was less smart than everyone else, she was just as capable but she had to do things differently than everyone else to learn the same material. And here she was being taunted by the man whose very career was built on helping her. This moment, she decided not to be shy.

"Listen asshole. I don't give a fuck what you think about me. I DON'T need you. I'm leaving." Rey threw the study guide back on her professors desk and stomped out.

Ben watched her go and shook his head, "That brat. And I spent a whole twenty minutes printing out this study guide just for her. " Ben said. 

A beep brought Ben back to reality but it wasn't his phone. On the chair abandoned by Rey was a cellphone that had just gotten a text. Ben sighed. He wasn't going to run after her to give it back, she'd probably return for it soon enough. The text appeared on the preview screen and Ben wanted to pry but the potential consequences stopped him. He sat the phone on his desk and continued shuffling through homework until another beep interrupted him.

"Where's the power button on this damn thing?" Ben grabbed the phone but stopped when he saw his name in some of the texts. 

_Finn (best friend #1)_

_Something happened between me and that guy I've been hanging out with. Get back to me soon._

_Rose T (best friend also #1)_

_Some of the girls in our dorm invited us to pizza tonight, let's join!_

_Rose T (best friend also #1)_

_How's the "studying" with Dr.Solo? Have you admitted your love for him yet? Has he at least taken off his pants?_

Ben rolled his eyes. He wasn't new to these 'school girl crushes' his students had on him; there's been plenty but none Ben would throw his career away for. But then again, Ben liked the way he saw Ray smile at what he'd given her; she smiled at him even when he was an asshole to her. Maybe it's because she's genuinely sweet or she really is too stupid to realize when she isn't wanted. The immature way she stormed out of the room earlier proved her inability to listen to criticism but maybe teasing her into submission would be fun. It wasn't his fault if she failed. 


	2. Teased into Submission

**Rey Williams Dr.Ben Solo**

In the early morning, Rey sprinted to Dr.Solo's office. She realized she left her phone with him after getting back to her dorm room. She felt the pounding of her heart like many drums playing in her ear. She planned to ask for her phone back then head to her morning class; she didn't want to argue with him again. She was still a little angry but has cooled down enough by now to think before acting. Hopefully Dr.Solo wouldn't be such an asshole either but he'd never been kind to anyone in class, ever, even to the more successful students of his. 

She stood at the glass door where her professors back was toward her as he furiously typed at his keyboard. She knocked. He didn't turn around or say anything, he kept typing. Rey knocked again, pounding on the glass with a temper.

"I heard you the first time, just come in already." Dr. Solo said loud enough to hear through the glass.

With a deep breath, Rey turned the knob and walked into her professor's office. "I left my phone in your classroom yesterday. I need it back." Rey said.

Dr.Solo still didn't turn from his computer. He still typed. Felt her forehead rise in temperature. Her hand clenched so hard her nails dug into her skin but the voice in her mind told her to calm down. She wasn't gonna get through life by complaining when things didn't go her way.

"Please can I have my phone? I'm sorry about yelling at you yesterday, it wasn't appropriate but your comments about me weren't exactly nice..." Rey was gonna lose her breath if Dr.Solo didn't look at her soon, he acted like she wasn't in his office at all.

Rey perked up at the sight of her phone on his desk; she took slow steps forward but a large white hand covered the phone. "Yes, your outburst yesterday was out of line -" Dr.Solo responded by turning his chair to face her. He was amused by her messy presence; her disheveled clothes and unbrushed hair. Clearly the choice of having to interact with him caused her stress which he enjoyed greatly. 

"But my job as a professor is to educate you, not be nice to you. This isn't first grade. I am an honest man to everyone." Ben said, leaning over the desk to be at the same eye level as her. He's always been aware that his height can be intimidating; though he rarely used his gift for personal gain, something about Rey Williams being beneath him melted his core. 

Rey avoided eye contact with him by glancing around the room, she considered saying 'fuck it' by leaving her phone behind and running away from him. But she knew it would do her no good, there are no rewards for cowards. "I think your a piece of shit who gets off on terrorizing those you think less of." Rey said, attempting to snatch her phone from the awful man. 

Ben caught Rey's hand in his and held it, "Is that really what you think of me? I tell you how real life works and you think whining like a child will get you your way. Maybe instead of studying after class we'll work on manners. I'll bring snacks and juice, that's what kids usually eat isn't it?" Ben smiled at Rey with eyes dark as the night.

Rey tugged away her phone, out of Dr.Solo's grasp and ran out of his office. She felt as if she needed to go outside and breathe deeply before her heart exploded.

Dr.Solo loved watching her leave. He watched her legs go and wandered what she'd look like without them on. He shook the thought away but the feeling of her petite hand in his own, remained. He soft skin like silk against his rough calluses. He wanted more; to break more of her until all the pieces belonged to him. He knew how to do it. He remembered the text she got from a friend earlier.

_Finn (best friend #1)_

_We're all going to Club Kanata tonight. 9:30. We'll take the Blue Line train to downtown._


	3. Club Kanata

**Rey Williams Dr.Ben Solo**

Rey touched up the dark black liner smudged under her eye. Her day was spent doing many random tasks and lot's of homework to get Dr.Ben Solo out of her mind. She could still feel his hand cupping hers. But as she felt her tender skin, she looked at her friends who were group together on a train dressed to dance the night away. Rey wanted to drink the night away. Maybe hookup for the first time. She lost her virginity to her high school boyfriend who ditched her immediately after. She has thought about getting with someone else but it made her nervous. Any chance she had to get intimate with someone, she chickened out before things went too far. 

"Lighten up Rey! We're going to have so much fun." Rose said, throwing an arm over Rey's bare shoulder.

"I have noticed you've been a little quiet tonight. Anything on your mind?" Finn said. Finn was a softer and more gentle soul that Rose. That's what she really liked about Finn, he was there to comfort you but didn't press on. Rose on the other hand...

Rey sighed, taking a look at her black high heel's she dug out for the special occasion. "School has been, wild." Rey admitted but didn't want to talk about every detail.

"No school talk tonight! Let's just be young, kick ass on the dance floor and maybe each of us will find a little midnight snack for ourselves in you know what I mean!" Rose yelled, wiggling her eyebrows.

The group laughed as the train made a complete stop. Rey made a promise to herself right there that when she walked through the club doors, she'd let loose and do whatever the fuck she wanted.

The club was packed for a school night but a popular city like this never rested. That was one of the reasons rey wanted to come to the local college; having lived in what she called "Yeehaw land" the majority of her life. She had been eager to trade horses for trains. The pink and blue lights flashed into her eyes, causing Rey to stand to the side.

"Let's go for drinks." Rey suggested, as the group shuffled to the busy bar. 

Rose downed her drink in a second, then decided to jump into the dance floor. Rose winked at Rey and said, "Don't stand there all night. Get out here and have fun when your done." Rose began to grind with a dude in a fraternity baseball cap. Rey made a mental note to keep an extra eye on him. 

Finn took his phone out of his pocket, drink untouched, in his free hand. "Oh damn. Hey you know that dude I texted you about the other day?" Finn asked.

Rey took a moment to scan through her memories before it came up again, "Yeah, that text?" She said.

Finn smiled at the ground, "Well he's here and he got us one of those private rooms upstairs. Do you mind if I leave you guys for a bit?" 

Rey felt her heart flutter, there was no better joy than to see her friends be happy. "Of course! Take all the time you need but you never told me who this guy is." 

Finn put his hand on her shoulder, "Thank you. But honestly I'm not ready to tell who guys who he is. There's some personal stuff he's got to work out first. I don't mean to be rude but I hope you understand." He said, eyes pleading.

Rey nodded, "I do understand. Get to him! And use protection." Rey giggled as Finn walked away shaking his head. 

Rey was alone and Rose had disappeared in the crowd. As much as Rey wanted to go looking for her, it was nice to have a moment alone. But a pressure in Rey's lower half alerted her. "Where's the restroom?" She asked herself, pushing past scantily clad dancers. 

Unknown to her, Ben Solo had been watching from afar; waiting for the perfect moment to make his appearance. He'd been ready to give her a hard time about being out during a school night but something about her body hugging short black dress and her styled hair had him feeling.....excited.

Rey exited the bathroom, the smoking section was right near. The cigarette stench filled her nose but turning to leave caused her to crash into a wall. She rubbed her eyes, realizing that it was actually a person she bumped into. A handsome man with short black hair and dark eyes. Rey felt her heart speed up and she fully took in who she had ran into this night.

"Dr.Solo?" She asked, rubbing her eyes even more to prove he was actually there.

Ben smirked, thinking about how cute she is when she wants to be. "We are not in class, you can call me Ben. For now." Ben requested.

Rey shook her head, "Well I should be getting back to my friends." Rey pushed past Ben Solo but an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Don't bother. That Finn guy is still in his private room and Rose went into a broom closet with another guy. You're on your own cupcake." Ben said, smiling down at the doe he's caught in his headlight's.

Rey struggled for a minute, stopping to process that Ben had to have been watching her to know that. "Let.Me.Go" Rey demanded, trying to pry his arms off of her.

"I'd be a little nicer; if we are to end this night on a good note. I'm gonna need your compliance." Ben asked, his face was similar to a dad trying to discipline his child. Rey really took notice of Ben's thick eyebrows in a raised notion. He didn't look scared to be holding her hostage in a room full of people.

'Is he that confident he can control me infront of all these people?' Rey thought. She opened her mouth to scream but a large hand slapped over her lips.

"Don't you dare. If you want to pass my class, you'll do as I say." Ben said, releasing her from his arms but taking ahold of her wrist.

"I've gotten us a private room. Be good for me will you." Ben whispered in Rey's ear. The tingles washed over Rey's back as she was lead upstairs. She knew her fate. She looked down at the dancing crowd; everyone too drowned in their own sins to stop her from her own. The more the music faded, the closer Rey was to throwing up. How foolish she was to let a school girl crush cloud her judgment to the point where she'd get herself into a mess like this.

Ben threw her in the room and locked the door behind him. Rey had landed on the floor; she gripped the carpet in anger. 

"You don't need to treat me this way. What did I do to you?" Rey asked, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

Ben looked down at the helpless girl on the floor. One part of him was unimpressed that she used any chance she had to victimize herself, the other side was an animal that wanted to pin her on the floor and take care of her right then and there. Ben leaned back against the door and crossed his arms.

Before he spoke, he sighed deeply, closing his eyes. "I know about your crush, cupcake. I saw the texts on your phones. I thought you'd be excited about sharing a room with me for the night." Ben opened eyes.

Rey shook her head in horror, "Please don't do this! I'm sorry if that the crush angered you but I promise the feelings I had for you are gone! I won't tell anyone and I'll even drop your class if you don't want me there anymore but leave me alone!!" Rey was crying now. Shame filled her as she decided to beg him not to hurt her instead of fighting. 'Why couldn't she pick herself up and fight him?' She thought. But looking at his thick arms, there'd be no fight, just pain.

Ben turned his face so he didn't have to look at the crying mess before him. Something like guilt churned in his head but he shook it away. The thrill of the chase was nothing compared to the reward. He wanted his due and he had it right on the ground; his for the taking.

"Get up and get on the bed. Your resistance is nothing to me." _You mean nothing to me,_ but he didn't need to say that. She knew.

Rey glanced at the bed, disgusted at professional set-up behind her. A soft bed with lush pillows. All wasted on a fuck that wasn't going to be anywhere near sweet.

"Take your clothes off too. I'm not doing all the work." Ben said, tossing his shirt to the side. 

Ben couldn't help but stare at the performance in front of him. Rey may be plain looking to most but to him, she was his preferred type - delicate. Her soft body curved just right. She had on a classic black bra and underwear set. Ben made his way behind Rey and felt the side of her curves.

Ben moaned at the feeling, "You're so hot Rey. You're beautiful."

Rey covered herself, as her professor stood behind her, having his way. The sadder part was that she felt a ping of comfort from his hands gliding down her skin. She buried herself in her hands from embarrassment. Ben torn her hands away from her face and shoved her onto the bed, face to face with him.

She laid flat down on her back as he climbed on top of her, pinning her hands to the bed. For some reason, the sadness in her eyes made him hesitate. She was so darn cute that Ben just wanted to be honest with her before he got anywhere, "I, haven't been with a woman in a while." He said.

Rey didn't understand what he was doing. "If that is your way of trying to make me feel better, you're doing a shit job." Rey spat at him. A sudden spark of fire unleashing against the demon holding her down. 

Ben back-handed her a second later, "I was sharing something personal with you. If you're gonna act like a bitch, I'll treat you like one."

Ben grabbed her panties and tugged them down; Rey unleashed a depressing plea for help. Ben covered her mouth.

"Shut up! We don't need any attention now. I'll have to spank you for misbehaving. Both here and during our study session on Friday. I bet you've imagined yourself bent over my desk many times. I'm warming up to the idea." Ben said, a flutter of happiness ignited in him. But the more Ben looked at this girl, the way she cowered under him while covering her private parts had him think.

"Are you a virgin little Rey?" Ben asked, brush a piece of hair from her face. 

Not knowing why, Rey nodded. In the terror of the moment, she was looking to survive in anyway she could. 

Ben sat up. He wanted to go further but the least he could do was give his cupcake a better first time. Maybe he should wait. 'I already have her here and the room is payed by the hour' Ben thought. He looked back down at her body and he beautiful face that had little tears running down it. He wanted to enjoy her body in some way without going to far.

"Here's what's going to happened. I won't fuck you tonight. We'll save that for a better day. But I still want to take advantage of you in someway." Ben thought. 

Ben fixed Rey so she was on her knees and then he started to pound his front side onto her back side; he decided humping her was good for now. It'd be a test run. 

Rey was jostled forth and back; she clenched the blanket and gritted her teeth while her professor did what he wanted. It went on in different positions for a long time. Ben kissed her, grabbed her by the neck a lot. He almost thrusted into her but he controlled himself enough to hold off. Ben pushed Rey back down and grabbed his cock.

"I need you to rub it for me. I'm going to finish on you and then we're done." Ben slurred his words as he took Rey's hand and out it around his manhood. 

Rey didn't want it but Ben knew that all to well and held her down. "Do it. Now." Ben gritted his teeth. Rey began to pump his cock; Ben flung his head back in ecstasy.

A moment later, Rey was treated to Ben's bodily fluid onto her stomach. Ben moaned and fell onto Rey, at peace. Rey decided she'd had enough but was stuck under ben. 

Ben held her in his arms, "We don't talk about this to anyone. I know more about you than you think, I can hurt you. I have more people on my side than you. I'll see you in class tomorrow." Ben released Rey. 

She dressed quickly and sped out of the room; tears spilling out of her eyes. Ben didn't for proud nor any guild. For once in a long time, he was satisfied. He realized the burden that had been on his shoulders was released when he was with her. She'd be unavoidable for now, he'd keep her in his sight for now on. But those tears did something else to him; he was the cause of them and he was well aware of what he did to her. She'd have to get use to him. He'd break her into his life and he had the rest of the semester to lock her into his life for good. It was Ben's time to go home. And plan.


	4. No Attendance

**Dr. Ben Solo Rey Williams**

Rey did not get out of bed for several days. Rose returned from her afternoon class and frowned at the sight of her friend who hasn't moved for hours.

"Alright. Tell me what's wrong." Rose said, tossing her books on the ground and sitting on Rey's bed.

Rey didn't answer, she stared at the white walls of her dorm room and hoping Rose would drop the subject. But Rose didn't; she was worried for her best friend. She noticed Rey had been distant since Club Kanata. Both Finn and Rose didn't think Rey leaving the club hours before them, meant something bad had happened. 

When Rey's stare didn't falter, Rose grabbed her friends blanket away from her, "Please just tell me what's wrong! You rarely miss class, let alone skip days in a row."

Rey growled and tried to pull the blanket away from Rose, "It's none of your business. I'm not feeling well; leave me be." Rey said.

Rose dropped the blanket and left the room. Before Rey could curl up into herself again, her phone went off with a message from Finn.

_Finn (best friend #1)_

_There's something important we need to talk about. Please meet me behind the library at 7._

Rey stared down at her phone, puzzled by the odd request from Finn. She asked him what it's about.

_Finn (best friend #1)_

_I'll tell you later. Just trust me okay? It's important._

Rey looked at herself in the mirror, she didn't look like herself. Maybe she'd pull through to see what was going on with Finn but she had no plans to tell them about her and professor Solo. A shiver fled down her spine as the image of him pounding his body against hers. Rey turned on the sink and splashed the coldest water on herself; for the first time in days, she felt awake. 

**Earlier that day**

Ben finished passing out his papers; he was disappointed by the tired, bored faces across the room. There wasn't many students who were interested to learn. Except one. The brunette girl that usually sat next to Rose Tico in the front row. Her eyes would be on him when he'd be grading papers at his desk; the girl who often looked lost in her own dreamland during the day. He wanted to get closer to her but he hadn't seen in for a few days. He knew she hadn't dropped his class, she was still on his list. He felt little fires in his heart thinking about her not being in class; not seeing her. 

But he had himself to blame. He knew what he did to her and how she ran away crying afterwards. And how that broke his heart but he shook her away for now. He had a class to teach. 

As his students filtered out of the room, a conversation struck his interest. He pretended to be interest in the book on his desk while listening to Rose Tico talk to another student.

"Rey's been in bed for a few days now. She probably won't come to dinner with us but we'll see." Rose said, standing by another student who was gathering her things.

"What's wrong is she sick?" The other girl asked. 

Rose shrugged, "I don't know. She won't talk to anyone." The girls left.

'So my cupcake is feeling depressed.' Ben said to himself, processing his next move. He couldn't walk into her dorm and check on her without causing trouble. He'd have to think of something else. He thought about getting her out so it'd be the two of the alone again. His home would be a good choice; Ben lived with his brother but he wasn't in town right now so he'd have a nice few days of him and Rey together. He would have to know about more about her, luckily his pal Hux who worked in the admissions office could access her records. 

Ben had looked through her file with peaked interest. Rey was an abused child who came out of a foster home, far away from here. The fact made his hands go cold. She clearly was in need of stability and love and Ben wanted to be the one to give her that.

Rey's friends Finn, Rose and a few others passed by Dr.Solo as he left the building. This gave Ben an idea as he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and began to dial a number, "Hey, phasma. Is it possible to hack someone's phone? Could you help me out?" Ben asked, with his heart pounding fast.

Ben Solo was going to bring _his_ girl home, tonight.


End file.
